


3

by Ace_of_change



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, DubCon to NonCon, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change
Summary: In which Shisui almost gets killed, so Kakashi is Pissed..
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 51





	3

In which shisui almost gets killed 

Then kakashi tries to make him promise that he’ll never get hurt again, but shisui can’t promise that, so kakashi milks him until shisui is squirming 

and fighting to get away, and then he asks him to promise him again(after each orgasm). 

Shisui tries to explain, logically, then kakashi threatens to lock him away, saying that that way he’ll never get hurt again, but shisui doesn’t exactly 

want to be a house husband, and then he starts getting terrified when kakashi pushes him past what he wants, past his safe word, and he tries to 

fight to get away. Kakashi uses his lightning to subdue him(electro stim, the sweet, trembling, crying boy, oh so tired) and keeps shisui full for the 

rest of the night, not allowing him to move.


End file.
